Embracing
by Kitsune to Niji
Summary: What happens when Yuuri awakens one night to his fiancee in a questionable state? How long will he still refuse him? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: KKM and it's characters and themes belong rightfully to Tomo Takabayashi, not me. I own nothing, and certainly make no profit off of the original series' content. I am a lowly fanboy.

This is just a pointless pwp rp between a friend and myself. -shifty eyes- I know, we're terrible. Even so, enjoy.

* * *

A faint rustling could be heard from the bedchamber, a peak of blonde hair beneath white sheets, accompanied by a thin pink fabric. The boy mumbled something quietly, a faint flush to his cheeks as he tried to curl into himself more before a soft moan left from his soft lips. His fingers curled into the sheets, feeling the teasing touch within his dreams bringing him closer to blissful release, and from an outsiders' point of view, a rather fine tent peaked from beneath the covers.

From beside him, Yuuri looked at the boy, horror hinted across his face seeing the blonde in the state he was in. Giving a light pout, he felt something rise within him, though was unsure what it was. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be that, Yuuri didn't like men. Did he? Yuuri moved over to place his ear near the boy's mouth trying to hear what the other was saying, being nosy as usual.

"Stupid..." the blonde breathed out hotly against Yuuri's ear, slender fingers reaching up to grasp Yuuri by the collar of his shirt, but not pushing or pulling him. "W-wimp...oh god..." his voice cracked slightly, a feminine gasp of what resembled pleasure fluttering from his lips.

Gasping the black haired male blushed visibly, big orbed eyes widened. "Wolfram?!?!" he gasped out shakily trying to pull away though unable to, Yuuri's fingers moved to touching his chest pulling away faintly. "Wake up..." he shook faintly.

Hand falling beside him, Wolfram's nightgown had hitched up to his thigh, revealing smooth skin beneath it, almost high enough to reveal all of him. His breathing was coming out shaky, and his hips shifted slightly against the sheets, brows furrowing together as faint sounds of bliss fluttered past his lips.

Blushing hotly at the sight, the maoh pulled away fully, sitting far away from Wolfram eyeing him with heavy confusion. 'He is dreaming...of me...?' he thought gently, his fingers ached to move out and touch the smooth skin that was visible. And as if impulse over took him he touched Wolfram's fingertips slowly, caressing the small grooves in them.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram breathed out, another small sound of pleasure following the name. He arched his back just a bit before pulling back from the touch to curl into himself, shaking faintly, fingers curling completely into the sheets.

Gasping gently, the other moaned out softly in surprise, shaking visibly. "Wolfram..wake up..." 'I'm confused...' he thought, wanting to shake the other awake. "Wolfram..." Yuuri's hand moved to Wolfram's shoulders leaning over the other's entire frame face to face with him, "Wake up.."

Feeling a slight weight upon the bed, Wolfram's brows furrowed together as he was slowly coming back to full consciousness before green eyes shot open, body instantly tensing as his breathing caught at seeing the other above him. Eyes wide, he suddenly slipped out from beneath the other to roll into a quick seated position, hands over his lap to compress his aching member and shooting a dangerous glare in the other's direction. "What are you staring at?" he bit out, a vivid flush across his cheeks, eyes still glazed by pleasure.

Pulling away instantly Yuuri blushed out visibly as if he had done something wrong. "Noth..You..actually.. Why did you just moan my name?" head tilted faintly, a thoroughly confused look on his face, the boy was fully clueless in what had just happened.

Wolfram opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped at the mortified realization that Yuuri had heard, as well as seen, everything. Looking quickly away, he slid off of the bed, regardless of the time of night it was, and snatched his pants to pull up, an obvious expression of discomfort. "I don't know what you're talking about, idiot..." he spoke bitter and embarrassed, not once being able to make eye contact. "I'll be sleeping in my own room tonight..."

"Well, that would be a first." his fiancee grumbled faintly before standing quickly to block the door. "Why Wolfram, is that a blush." He asked softly, watching his fiancee with fascination. It was true he didn't understand, but he still was able to tease the boy and make him blush more.

"Yuuri, don't start with me." he shook faintly, glaring daggers into the other's eyes. The tightness of his pants proved cruel on himself, but he made no move to acknowledge his condition anymore than he already had. "Move."

"Why, this is my bedroom? You are supposed to obey me, no matter what." Yuuri said lightly showing faint amusement within his dark eyes. Leaning back against the door he continued to block it easily. "Am I right, Wolfram. Now tell me what you were dreaming, and why you said my name."

Gritting his teeth, the blonde boy shook with anger and humiliation, reaching out to grab Yuuri by the shoulders, a heavy blush present upon his cheeks. "I agreed to be with your through thick and thin, but I never, NEVER said that I obeyed you like some pathetic little puppy. You've denied all of our engagement duties till now, I don't have to answer to you." his voice was shaky and uneven, full of emotion, though whatever the emotion was, was questionable.

"You are the one who said he didn't want to call the engagement off. Why is that?" his heart was suddenly pounding faster to all of what Wolfram had said, brows furrowed slightly. "Plus two guys cant..it is impossible." he said evenly not once pausing in his words. He was confused fully of what all of Wolfram's words meant, but he understood briefly what it was about.

Eyes softening just slightly, Wolfram quickly pulled away, turning from the other completely and biting his lip a bit. "You're so dense. How someone like you inherited the kingdom, is strange to me...and I already told you why I didn't call of the engagement. It would be a harsh blow to my pride. I don't expect you to understand, as you apparently have none..." though he was trying to sound harsh, his voice was softer now, almost hurt sounding. "Always caught up in gender issues...just how low are the people of your world?"

Yuuri shrugged faintly, "You only hear about same sex relationships, you don't actually see them in real life." he said lightly moving forward he placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder in a comforting way. "Maybe it is your pride that gets in our way of our engagement. You can leave or stay which ever you decide. Just this once, you have a choice." Yuuri whispered lightly in Wolfram's ear, leaning forward he actually kissed the others cheek lightly.

Blushing heatedly, Wolfram turned quickly to the other, eyes wide and questioning, a look matching that of an adorable child upon his face. "What are you saying...?"

"I won't force you out or fight with you tonight, if you wish to stay. You said my name in your sleep, and I figure if I invade your thoughts that much, it wouldn't kill me to try to act engaged." he said lightly actually shrugging his top layer of his night shirt off leaving a thin white cloth clinging to his thin frame. Moving slowly he slid back under the covers.

Wolfram felt his pulse increase lightly, but tried to shrug it off. Yuuri's words were making him feel strangely light-headed, the heat finally getting to him as he felt his knees threatening to buckle beneath him. He'd worked himself up so much that he had nearly lost control of his emotions, and he only just realized how hard his heart was pounding. Biting his lip hard, he watched the other as he stumbled back against the door, feeling his body try to give out on him.

Yuuri slowly looked over at Wolfram, "Wolfram?" his voice was gentle and kind, showing something behind his voice that even confused Yuuri. His black eyes watched his blond fiancee with fascination, something deep down within him dwelling like a demon soared free and he felt like he wanted the boy. 'What is this?' he asked, eyes watching Wolfram trying to understand.

Shifting uncomfortably in his spot, Wolfram looked away at realizing he was being watched. There was a visible blush on his face, and he tried to let his bangs fall in front of his face in order to hide it. It wasn't as though he was trying to hide his feelings for the other. He'd already tried to make it clear before that he cared for him, but now he didn't quite understand how to go about things. Yuuri was seeming strangely kind, though the boy wasn't particularly cruel on any occassion, he did hold a strange welcoming air about him, and the blonde wasn't certainn how to approach him now.

Yuuri continued watching the other. It was as if Wolfram was hesitating, Yuuri had never seen the other hesitate over anything, especially getting in bed with him. "Wolfram, it is alright if you don't feel like coming to bed." He whispered gently, sitting up a bit straighter watching the other with gentle black eyes, showing kindness and something that looked a lot like love.

Wolfram was doing all he could to avoid eye contact now, looking anywhere but directly at his fiancee. After another few seconds, he slowly made his way over to the bed, hesitantly sitting and leaning back, keeping his pants on and pink nightgown as a top. He lay on his back, gazing up at the ceiling with uncertainty as he stay strictly to his side.

The black haired boy was still very curious, moving very slowly closer to Wolfram, not wanting to be bit. Yuuri looked over the other slowly noticing his pants still strained faintly, fingers carefully moved under the blankets and came up to 'cover' the boy, only to brush the teepee faintly, shivering as he did so.

Breath catching completely in his throat, Wolfram's muscles tensed at the faint contact, green eyes falling to watch the other's hand, then to trail up to gaze shyly at Yuuri's face, confusion in his eyes.

"You will get cold if you aren't covered up." he said in a soft voice, smiling lightly and kindly. Finally reaching up to Wolfram's chest he laid the elegant blanket down his hand trailing back down to touch the erotic part of Wolfram, seeming to by hypnotized by the way that that part throbbed under his hand.

"Yuuri...?" Wolfram fought to keep his eyes open, his heart pounding violently now, the straining against his pants becoming almost unbearably painful. He questioned whether or not he had fallen asleep again and just not realized it, but either way, he was uncertain of whether to pull away, lean into the touch, or do nothing at all.

"Wolfram...what was I doing in your dream?" Yuuri asked gently his fingers lightly trailed the hard length that was throbbing visibly in Wolfram's pants. Even though he sometimes could pass as a female, this boy was definitely male. Yuuri nearly purred at the thought, then scolded himself. 'Why am I...I like girls...don't I?' he debated inwardly.

Wolfram's breathing was uneven and shallow, soft mewls escaping his lips in almost sinfully feminine ways. "Touches...mouth...hot..." he fought out words, shuddering with every touch.

Blushing out cutely to the boy's response he leaned into Wolfram to faintly kiss his ear open mouthed breathing hotly. "Like...this..?" he whispered out hotly, kissing the ear slowly.

"Y-Yuuri..." he was unable to hold back his moan, eyes falling shut completely as his heart thundered in violent ways. His fingers reached up hesitantly to curl into the fabric of his fiance's shirt, holding him close.

Yuuri gasped out sharply with confusion, his entire frame shuddered as he felt the rushing of foreign heat pool through his body. Looking down he blushed even more as he saw that he himself was turned on completely. Looking back at Wolfram, realizing that it was he who had turned him on. Soon his lips found Wolfram's neck and slowly and very cautiously began sucking on one spot, biting it very faintly, wanting to hear the others reaction once again.

Shuddering, Wolfram arched into the feeling, blushing hotly now and leaned up to bite lightly on Yuuri's ear, moaning shakily there with feelings he was unused to. Even after 82 years, he'd never experienced another's touch quite like this.

Yuuri moaned out loudly shaking visibly to the feeling. "Wolf...ram.." he moaned his name lightly, lips pulling away from the others skin though there was a small mark on where he had been latched onto. Panting unevenly at the sensation rushing through his frame, slowly and carefully he slid his cool fingers down into Wolfram's pants, tentatively petting the other's velvety length for the first time. "Ah..." he moaned out gently to the texture and warmth.

The blonde's breath caught completely, a faint mewl being emitted against Yuuri's ear. "I thought you didn't like men..." he tried to tease, shaking faintly, eyes closed tightly as his teasing words were quickly dying out in his throat. "If you're trying to tease me, then please..." his words were shaky and disbelieving, but held hints of shaky pleasure with every word he fought out. He knew that if the other was merely toying with him, then it would be the final breaking point.

"Wolfram, am I teasing you?" he whispered softly he lips slowly moved down to push the pink nightgown up so his tongue could trail along the other's pant line. Shivering at the taste, Yuuri's fingers wrapped fully around the other's length giving him a small and completely experimental jerk.

"Ahh..." Wolfram's head tilted back on a startled, though seductively wanton cry, biting down afterward on his lower lip until it turned rosy from abuse. Slowly opening his eyes, the green orbs were full of desire for his fiancee, reaching down with trembling fingers to take Yuuri carefully by the shoulders to pull him up, a small plea leaving his lips. "Kiss me...like a real couple..." his words were almost a beg, wanting desperately for so long to be the other's.

"I...I don't know how to kiss...like a couple.." he whispered softly, leaning up to very carefully kiss the other like he would his mother, unsure of how he was meant to kiss. Hoping the other would show him if he did it wrong. His free hand moved to keep him up faintly from falling on the other.

Sighing happily from the sensation of finally have the other so close to him, Wolfram's arms wrapped about Yuuri's waist to pull him close, his own lips stopping the other's, caressing slow and tenderly in a way that would make anyone melt.

Yuuri gasped out at how the boy reacted. Moaning out sweetly, his lips followed the other's carefully. He was melting slowly into the bliss. He moved carefully between the others legs, so as he melted he melted fully ontop of Wolfram's frame.

Wolfram pulled him flush against him, rolling his hips upward against the other boy's, his tongue lightly caressing Yuuri's lower lip with questioning need.

"Ah.." with a gentle moan the other opened his mouth up fully for the other feeling his body react to Wolfram's tongue and hips. Moving his hips faintly up to rub teasingly against the other's length, hegave a ragged moan of pleasure.

"Yuuri...tell me now..." he spoke shakily against his lover's lips, face hot to the touch. "If I continue, you won't daydream about being with some woman instead...."

Leaning back, the maoh caressed his fiance's cheek lightly, "Then I guess I should tell you now..." he made it sound like it was the worse news. "I'll be seeing my fiancee, before me." he whispered in a loving manner before leaning down to slowly kiss Wolfram, running his tongue along the other's bottom lip just as he had done moments ago.

Shuddering at the words, he gave a faint sound in his throat resembling a happy squeak, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, which he clenched shut for fear that the other would notice. He nipped the boy's lip gently, moaning softly then at discomfort for how long his member had been pressed and neglected within tight fabric.

"Wolfram...I don't know what to do.." he whispered but his fingers already were pulling the boy out of his pants so that he was able to stroke it teasingly, his thumb rubbed against the tip of it faintly, shaking out visibly with pleasure at how the other was reacting to his touch.

Slowly opening his eyes, there were traces of tears, still having been held back, but no hesitation whatsoever. Reaching up to faintly touch Yuuri's cheek, his hands fell to the boy's shoulders to push him onto his back, lips lowering to whisper hotly against his ear. "You wimp...clueless idiot..." his words had no real bite to them, but rather a playful hint of happiness. "Just let me please you...Just focus on the feeling..."

As he spoke, his mouth lowered to kiss down along Yuuri's neck hotly, tongue tasting him faintly.

Yuuri moaned out softly, allowing the boy to do as he wished, he would only do it back once he learned how. Mewling cutely, his voice was giving soft pants of pleasured noises. Shaking, his thumb continued to roll against the other's opening to his length. He was loving the feeling of the throbbing member in his hand.

Wolfram stumbled in his actions, breath catching each time he would feel the other's teasing hand, and reached down to desperately try to pull it away from his aching member, pushing Yuuri's hands beside him securely. Leaning down more, he tugged the nightgown away, revealing more of the boy's collarbone and decided it was far too pretty to be left unclaimed, and bit lightly there.

Groaning out gently with pleasure of feeling teeth against his skin, his fingers very slowly made their way back to the other's member. Loving the feeling of his fiancee squirm beneath his touch, Yuuri's eyes opened faintly trying to look at his bride. "Wol..fram." he moaned gently, giving the boy's length a gentle pump.

Wolfram inhaled shakily, trying to arch away from the touch, not hesitating once to travel lower. His lips moved hotly against Yuuri's chest now, tongue laving teasing though curiously at the boy's nipple, teeth grazing there just enough for the other to feel it.

Taking a sharp breath at the sensation, Yuuri accidentally bucked faintly against Wolfram's frame. "Wolf...ram!" he moaned out shakily trying to arch away from Wolfram's teasing lips. His body was suddenly aching all over to be touched more.

A faint smile quirked the corners of the blonde's mouth, his lips trailing still lower to find his bellybutton, dipping the silken appendage inside for a taste, hand lowering between the boy's legs to feel him through thin cloth.

"Wol...pleas....not..that..." he moaned out slowly shaking visibly with pleasure, his hips giving small jerks of want and need to be closer to Wolfram's fingers and tongue. His entire frame was shaking, trying to pull the blonde back up so that he could feel his lips once more on his own.

Smirking deviously as he literally slapped his lover's hands away, he pulled the other's underwear down and off of his legs, eying for the first time his prize. "Yuuri..."

Crossing his legs Yuuri blushed out visibly feeling heat rush through him at how forceful Wolfram was being with him. Shaking out visibly he was trying to pull the other up again. "Wolfram..pl..please...kiss me.." he whimpered out in a low voice.

Wolfram's resolve seemed to melt at the sweet plea, lifting his eyes to watch Yuuri briefly before lifting up to meet with his welcoming lips, practically melting when he did so.

Yuuri mewled out, moving to roll Wolfram back onto his back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss faintly, his tongue slithering against his bottom lip. Yuuri's fingers moved to the pink frilly nightgown, tugging it slowly up to stop at Wolfram's arms as he couldn't go any further. Shifting down, he carefully stripped the boy's pants and underclothing. Gasping at seeing Wolfram, realizing how beautiful the other truly was, and how truly amazed he was about having him in front of him. "Wolf..ram..." leaning down, his lips met with the soft creamy skin, kissing up his chest carefully until their lips met once more.

The blonde mazoku's breathing hitched in his throat, the excitement of being unable to move his arms mixed with the feeling of the chill air meeting with the skin that so begged for contact making him feel light headed. His lips parted instantly this time, welcoming his fiancee with desire.

Moaning out sweetly with the way that his fiancee reacted to his touches, Yuuri was shaking with pleasure. Moving his hips slowly against Wolfram's as he made contact with both of their lengths, moaning out even louder at the pleasure that shot through him when he did so.

Wolfram's breathing had become shallow and quivered with each breath, eyes falling shut in pure pleasure. It was one of the rare moments that he would surrender completely, his domineering attitude dying out with every movement of his lover's hips and hands and lips...it was muddling his mind, clouding his thoughts and making it so very hot.

Yuuri felt the other melt completely to what he was doing, making him continue the small movements his hips were making by rocking them slowly. Panting out shakily, he moved his fingers to wrap around both of their lengths pressing them tightly together giving them a gentle pump as he rolled against him.

Wolfram rolled his hips, squirming at the new sensations that wracked his body and made him pant. "Yuuri..." he moaned sensually, trying to move closer, cheeks beautifully flushed.

Shaking visibly Yuuri's eye fell onto Wolfram, smiling softly he leaned down to nip at Wolfram's ear. "Mmm...Delicious." he groaned lightly.

"Wh..." he began to speak, voice cracking slightly from pleasure. Spreading his legs a bit unconsciously, he opened his eyes, green sparking slightly with need. "What..?" he asked half dazedly.

Blushing visibly at the pleasure that rolled through him when he saw the boy's eyes, gasping faintly. "I..you are delicious...is that wrong?" he whispered out lightly. Yuuri shivered visibly, moaning out in a low voice. Shaking, he was suddenly unsure as he realized he might have done something wrong.

Blushing hotly, Wolfram shifted slightly as if to contemplate the boy's words briefly before being unable to hold back a beautiful smile. "So you're finally accepting this...?" he asked in a partially sensual and partially teasing tone, eyes shifting to the side as shyness was threatening to overtake him.

Yuuri didn't need a moment to ponder the thought, a gentle look upon his face. "Yes..." he purred out slowly. Leaning over, Yuuri pulled Wolfram's lips into a deep kiss. "Wolfram.." he purred out his name sweetly.

At Yuuri's words, the blonde practically melted, his own words barely a whisper, not meaning to speak them out loud. "I accept..." he finally spoke as if to say he was wed, his voice low and dazed.

Yuuri blushe a beautiful deep red, his eyes slid closed, leaning down he licked gently on Wolfram's ear. "Then you better not try to get rid of me." he purred out seductively, giving Wolfram a teasing and almost threatening pump.

A startle moan escaped his lips, hips lifting a bit more. "What are you talking about, you...wimp..." he shivered, heavily, tugging slightly to try and get his arms completely free.

"Mmm, I..am...talking...I love you..." 'Is this love? Is this what I am feeling? A weird tingling sensation, whenever he looks at me...' Yuuri thought out slowly, moving across the other's jaw line to lightly nip at his bottom lip.

"Yuuri..." he breathed out, moaning shaky words. "I love you..." he shivered slightly, a slight amount of precum formed upon him.

"Wolfram.." he moaned out sweetly his fingers trailed down lower to faintly push his finger tip along the other's opening in a questioning manner.

Swallowing shakily, Wolfram lifted his gaze back to the others, lifting his hips slightly as if to okay the other, a heady blush upon his normally pale cheeks.

Slowly Yuuri lifted his finger to rub into the dampened hint of precum upon the boy's tip, his finger moved back down to slowly push past the others' entrance giving a moan at how his fiancee's body sucked him in.

Biting his lower lip unconsciously, the blonde-haired male shuddered at the new sensation, holding his breath without realizing he was doing so. It was the first time any had touched him so intimately, and there was a part of him waiting for anything, discomfort perhaps, though trusting Yuuri with his very life.

For a moment that seemed like eternity, Yuuri stayed completely still before his lips moved to Wolfram's. Kissing him slowly and leisurely, he was trying to distract him faintly as he began moving the digit within, trying to make him wider so that he could slip another finger into him, which didn't take long.

Shuddering faintly as something inside of him was lightly brushed, Wolfram tried his best to keep back a pleased sound, though it was obvious that his breath caught when it happened. He kept his eyes closed now, trying to distract himself as well in the kiss.

Yuuri heard the other's breathing stall and catch in his throat, moaning softly against Wolfram's lips at the sound. The small digit that was in the other suddenly became larger as he slipped the second finger within Wolfram, moving slowly yet deeply within the boy trying to brush the same spot wanting to see if he got more of a reaction.

"Hn..." he tried to refrain from making a sound, uncertain of whether or not he would frighten the other off. The sensation felt nice, though foreign, but he rolled his hips slightly for more.

"Wolfram. I..Want...to...Hea..." he broke off as he panted out, adding another finger, as he moved his teeth down lower to faintly nip at the blonde's collarbone. Shivering out at the pleasure that was writhing through his frame at hearing and feeling the other react.

"Yuuri..." he whispered barely a sound, tilting his head back a bit to give the other free access along his collarbone, absently wetting his lips as he anticipated more.

Shaking visibly, Yuuri moved his fingers down to push faintly deeper into his fiancé. Moaning out he bit down onto Wolfram's collar slowly. "Mmm.."

"Mn..." Wolfram moaned softly, unconsciously pushing down onto his fiance's fingers. "Y.."

Yuuri groaned out lowly rolling his fingers around into Wolfram's body, his fingers slowly exited his body only to thrust into Wolfram against his sweet spot as hard as he could without hurting the other.

"Ah!" he cried out beautifully, arching his back at the feeling. He bit his lower lip hard, spreading his legs more now, seeming lost in the feeling.

Gasping out shakily, Yuuri nearly collapsed at the sound of Wolfram's voice. He added another finger, scissoring the other being careful not to hurt him. "Mmm..." Yuuri moaned out moving down he made another mark on Wolfram's skin.

"Y-Yuuri..." he moaned sweetly, rolling his hips toward the other slightly before shifting just enough to nudge his knee between Yuuri's legs to rub him.

Groaning out deeply he tried to use his other hand to push Wolfram's knee away, his member was aching and pulsating as it was. "Wol..fram..." he moaned out biting harder on the boy's skin.

Shuddering, he reached down to try and touch the other, moaning shakily. "Mn...."

Yuuri moaned out loudly to the pleasure that was rolling through his frame. "Wol..fram...god..that is so...cruel.." he groaned out rolling three fingers deep into the blondes body.

Wolfram fell back easily against the sheets, panting softly as his fingers moved along Yuuri's member.

"Wolfram..." he moaned out loudly with pleasure, only to roll his fingers deeper into the blonde, shaking visibly as his hips gave a small movement towards the torturous touch of his fiancee.

"Yuuri...stop..." he breathed out, fingers tightening around the other's length, pumping him in his hand. "S..you have to..."

"W...W....Why...?" he was lost on why the other was telling him he had to stop. His movements were shaky, Yuuri whimpered out, his hips giving very small movements into Wolfram's touch.

Shaking hard, Wolfram's cheeks heated up brightly, shaking lightly in his spot, his thumb rolling over the other's tip. "It'll...be too much..." he blushed, swallowing shakily.

Yuuri whimpered feeling his body grow even more heated by the second, "Wolfram..what...do you mean..." he rolled his hips and fingers once again into Wolfram. The black haired beauty was still so new to so many things, and was confused at what he was talking about.

Crying out softly at the feeling, Wolfram turned his face hastily to the side in order to silence himself, shaking visibly but trying to close his legs, voice trembling when he tried to speak. "You're so dense..." he bit out, though there was no bite to his tone. "I can't handle much more..."

"I don't want to stop." Yuuri said lightly with shaky voice, his body trembling with what Wolfram was doing to him. Whimpering out loudly his hips giving a small jerk forward.

Blushing furiously, Wolfram reached down to push the boy's hand away from him shuddering as it left him, and pulled him close enough to roll onto his back, lips instantly finding Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri gasped out whimpering out visibly at the sensation, shaking with unknown want and need. "Wolfram..." he whined out lowly, hips giving a small jerk close to the other.

Moaning deeply, he leaned down suddenly to take all of Yuuri into his mouth, lips closing tightly around his tip with no warning.

"WOLF..RAM!" he moaned out shakily hips bucking up with wanton need, groaning out slowly. Shaky hands moved down to grab a hold of Wolfram's hair tugging on it faintly.

Moaning softly at the taste in his mouth, Wolfram slowly opened his eyes to look up at the other with lust heavy in his green depths, and before he could catch it, a sensuous moan escaped his lips, tightening the suction around Yuuri's member.

"Wolfram...I...you...stop.." he moaned out lowly, his fingers tightened faintly into his fiancee's hair in attempt to tug him away. He was exceedingly sensitive, and he felt like he was going to burst free from the heat that was overwhelming in his body, afraid of what might happen if he did. "P..Please..."

Wolfram brought his hand up to rest lightly on Yuuri's lower stomach, fingertips caressing there lovingly as his tongue rolled over the other, lips working easily and eagerly on him, knowing full well what would happen if he didn't stop.

Yuuri moaned shakily, rolling his hips gently toward's his lover's teasing lips trying to fight back with all of his might. "Wolfram..you...have....to...stop..." he whined out, trying again to pull his lover away from his pulsating and aching length, his body quickly overheating with raw pleasure.

Shuddering at the other's voice, the blonde gave a faint whimper in the back of his throat, keeping his lips and tongue working, wanting so badly to taste his fiancee fully and cause him to cry out in pure pleasure. The hand that had been splayed across his lower stomach trailed upward slowly until his fingertips came into contact with soft pink buds, rolling them lightly in his fingers.

Gasping out loudly with shock, the maoh arched his back off of their bed shaking with the fierceness of a dam breaking in his body. Rocking hard against Wolfram's mouth, he tilted his head back releasing a loud cry of pleasure, completing hard into Wolfram's warm mouth. "Wolf...AH!" he moaned out loudly as his hips continued to give small jolts of pleasure.

Moaning deeply with satisfaction, the boy had to pull back after a moment, some of Yuuri's seed dribbling down from the corner of his mouth. A vivid blush worked its way to his cheeks, though it being the first time in such a situation, it was natural he wouldn't be able to take it all in. Shuddering slightly at the taste fully setting in, he moaned again before leaning down once more to lap up the remainder of the other's fluid, tongue trailing the flesh there lightly before licking his lips.

Leaning back, he blushed hotly down at the other, an almost triumphant smile upon his lips.

Groaning lowly, Yuuri felt his member come back to life with just seeing Wolfram's expression, and it didn't help when he saw the boy lick his lips after tasting him again. Rolling the blonde onto his back, he leaned in to bite his fiancee's neck gently. "Mine. And now I make you so." he growled out in an almost threatening way, his tip barely brushed the other's entrance before he slid down Wolfram's lithe frame to lightly lick his tip. Yuuri was trying to bring Wolfram back to life, after only a little bit he had begun to go limp faintly. Lips enclosing over Wolfram's tip, Yuuri followed exactly what the other had done to him, sliding his tongue cruelly over his tip.

Inhaling sharply, the blonde boy instantly tried to close his legs and pull back, hands falling to the back of Yuuri's head, pulling slightly at dark strands. He fought making a sound, squirming at the feeling as his heart beat harshly in his chest. "Y-Yuuri-let me go-s...st..."

Yuuri smirked gently at the sound of his fiancee whining out his name to what he was doing, as if he was shaking his head he rolled down hard onto his length so it hit the back of his throat. He was new at how to please his lover, and he was planning to try it all. "Mmm..." he moaned sweetly which caused his tongue vibrate on Wolfram's slitted entrance.

Fighting for even breath, Wolfram gasped out soft pleasured sounds, hips giving slightly jerks that he tried his best to fight, without success. He tilted his head back, cheeks flushed and breathing strained. His fingers wove into Yuuri's hair fully now, restraint slowly dying out.

Yuuri leaned back faintly to whisper hotly onto Wolfram's tip, "I want to taste you...fully.." he mewled out, only to bob back down hard onto Wolfram's length, as he sucked back up he made sure to rub his tongue hard along the vein under the other's length, suction becoming more and more before he reached his tip to roll over it slowly with his tongue only to bob back down and repeat the motion again.

Whimpering out almost pathetically, Wolfram rolled his hips toward the heat, feeling how close he was. He no longer tried to refuse, eyes falling completely shut and brows furrowed in concentration to the new feelings, shuddering visibly as he felt the fluttering tingle of heat preparing to burst inside of him.

"Mnn..."

Leaning away briefly again he licked the others tip teasing. "I'll continue teasing if you don't let me hear you." he moaned out gently, now only barely breathing on his tip, giving it a faint lick here and there.

Biting back a whimper of protest, his eyes opened once more to look down pleadingly at the other once more before whispering with shaky breaths. "Yuuri, I swear..."

"Better..." he purred out placing a hand on Wolfram's hip so he couldn't move at all, he shifted a bit lower to nip along the vein very faintly, trying to get the other to give in completely. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to continue what he had been doing only moment's ago, but his frisky fiancee needed to be taught to listen to what Yuuri wanted, and right now he wanted to hear and taste Wolfram for the first time.

Trembling now, Wolfram's lips parted on soft mewls of need, trying his hardest to roll his hips toward that taunting heat. "Y-Yuuri..." he breathed out, whimpering out lightly again. "P...Plea...p..."

At Wolfram's plea, Yuuri bobbed his head down hard onto his length, rolling his tongue even more rapidly against his slitted entrance as he moved harder and faster. "Mm...

Wolfram's breathing hitched noticeably, a shuddery cry of pleasure being drawn from his lips, each sound more vivid than the other until it finally grew to be too much, and his grip in Yuuri's hair tightened just slightly as his completion hit him hard. Crying out sweetly, Wolfram arched his back, tossing his head back as he came into the other's mouth, muscles convulsing lightly with the sensation.

Yuuri's eyes widened fully at the pressure, and before he could swallow all of it some leaked out of his lips to dribble down his chin slowly. At first he nearly gagged from the pressure he hadn't been expecting to hit the back of his throat, but the reaction he had to gag was gone as soon as he was able to taste what Wolfram had pooled into his mouth and all over his tongue. "Mm.." his lips stayed secure on Wolfram for a moment longer before he started licking off any that had slipped free from his mouth. Giving a gentle moan of happiness to the delicious taste, he sucked gently on the vein making sure there wasn't a drop left on Wolfram and himself.

Gasping for breath, the blonde's quivering fingers tried to pull Yuuri up to him. His cheeks were flushed, eyes dazed and lip quivering with absolute need now.

Mewling out sweetly to the gentle pleasure of feeling Wolfram's need for him, slowly moving away he slipped up so he could kiss the quivering lips that were his alone. "Mmm..." he purred out sweetly, sliding his tongue along Wolfram's lips, mingling their taste which made him moan out gently.

Shuddering heavily at the taste, Wolfram moaned deeply against his fiance's lips, feeling the heat threatening to come back to life within him. Tongue slipping into the other's mouth, his hand reached up to feel slowly along Yuuri's chest, brushing over his heart briefly before sliding lower to gently come into contact with the boy's member once more.

The demon king growled faintly as if threatening the boy away from his length that had already grown hard from listening to Wolfram's moans, and tasting his seed. His teeth grabbed the other's tongue carefully to hold it into place to suck on it like he had just done to Wolfram's length. "Mm..." his own fingers moved down to lightly roll the others sac's in his fingers.

Moaning shakily, Wolfram shuddered, fingers curling where they rest to wrap about Yuuri's member and give it a soft squeeze. His hips bucked faintly, a heated blush over his cheeks.

Groaning out deeply at the sensation, he moved faintly to push his member against Wolfram's, instantly whimpering at the feeling. Letting go of the other's tongue he growled faintly again in warning. "Let go, Wolfram, or you will make me have to punish you some more." his lips moved down to nip at his ear lightly, his fingers moved to lightly push into Wolfram's warmth again as he had done earlier.

Inhaling shakily, he gave a shuddery laugh, pumping him once in his hand to be an ass. "Oops..." he breathed, trying to close his legs some more to the other's touches.

Growling out visibly, he moved down to nip at the other's nipple pulling at it with his teeth, as his finger dove deeper into Wolfram's body. Making sure to hit his sweet spot with the movement. "You'll pay.."

Crying out sharply, Wolfram bucked as his sweet spot was hit, whimpering out pathetically to the feeling as his fingers immediately stalled where they played. Blushing brightly, he bit his lower lip, looking at Yuuri pleadingly.

Instantly feeling the other's fingers pause at their motions, Yuuri smirked, only to grab his lover's wrist and pull it next to his thin waist, holding it captive as his fingers continued to move within Wolfram's body. His tongue slipped slowly over his nipple trying to keep it at a peak, mewling cutely at his taste.

Panting out shakily, Wolfram rolled his hips to the sensations, arching his back to get closer to those teasing lips and tongue. Sharp gasps of pleasure left his lips, feeling his member come back to life easily. "M-Mnn..."

Yuuri shuddered noticeably. He felt his own member pulsating and faintly weeping again from having tasted, heard and now teased his lover. His heart was pounding wildly in his heart, moving down his tongue slipped into the other's slitted entrance lightly, purring softly still able to taste him. "Ahmmn..."

"Yuuri...." He moaned deeply, trembling at the feeling. He was sensitive from earlier, and he was convinced that his heart was going to leap from his chest. He tried again to move his hand to touch the other, biting his lower lip. "Yuu-chan..." he teased softly, writhing.

"Wolf, I..." Blushing out visibly he leaned up to kiss the boy hotly as his hand Wolfram's length slipping from the others body to rub his tip against his lover. "Ah..." he moaned out sweetly on Wolfram's lips.

Eyes widening slightly to the kiss, then falling completely shut, he pulled his arms forward to wrap around Yuuri's neck to pull him closer, a pleased sigh escaping his lips, tongue instantly pushing into the other's mouth.

Eyes fluttering shut as well at the pleasure that rolled through his frame, the maoh was moaning out sweetly as he tasted velvety warmth in his mouth. His Wolfram. Yuuri purred as his own tongue moving to dance with Wolfram's.

Moaning hotly into the kiss, one of the boy's slender legs lifted to wrap partially around Yuuri's hip, pulling him close enough so that he could rock his hips against his, shuddering.

"O..h..God..." He moaned out shakily before rocking his hips torturously against Wolfram, whimpering out small sounds of pleasure, his tongue diving deeper to explore all of Wolfram's cavern.

Shivering, the blonde pulled from the kiss just enough to trail his lips along the boy's chin and cheek, up to his left ear to bite down lightly, suckling and moaning seductively into it.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri blushed out beautifully moaning gentle sounds of pleasure and need. He didn't understand, he wanted even more...Shaking visibly as he didn't know what else to do, but to rock his hips against Wolfram's.

Inhaling sharp and shakily, Wolfram pulled him closer by the hips, feeling the pooling heat to the way his fiancee rocked against him, letting go of his ear as soft, shameful sounds of sensation fluttered from his lips.

Entireframe was aching with rising pleasure, Yuuri was rolling his hips harder to make more friction, against Wolfram's body. The black-haired teen moaned out at the sounds, moving so that his fingers were able to slip lower to faintly rub against Wolfram's entrance.

Whimpering out a feminine mewl, his fingers wove into his lover's hair, holding him to him close as he moved in turn against the other, tossing his head back with each sound escaping his lips. He unconsciously tried to push against Yuuri's fingers, trying to catch his breath.

His fingers moved away as he lightly and experimentally again rubbed his tip against his lover's entrance, shaking on his hands feeling how Wolfram had been pushing against him. "God, Wolf.." he moaned out a pleasured groan, his fingers moved to pump his young lover slowly.

Shuddering, he opened his eyes at hearing the voice, cheeks heavily flushed and lust visible brightly in emerald-shaded eyes. "Yuuri..." he breathed out, his own hands slipping low along his back and to his bottom, squeezing faintly in a curiously teasing way before pushing a finger into Yuuri as well.

Moaning out deeply his hips gave a small jerk but he was able to pull back before he would lose control and enter the other fully. Shaking visibly with pleasure he moved his hand grabbing a hold of Wolfram's wrists and pulling his finger from him he held both of his hands captured. "You..evil..." he moaned out lightly.

Absently licking his lips, Wolfram couldn't help but to give a dazed sort of smile. "Let me make you feel good...like a partner should..."

"Wolf..." shaking his head faintly he looked straight into beautiful green eyes, "This time, I want to make you feel good." he purred out slowly moving his hips to push his tip faintly into Wolf's frame, unsure of what he was doing. Although his body was begging to move fast within his lover, he fought the urge back. He would not hurt him.

Gasping shakily at the other's words and actions, Wolfram shuddered and instantly set his arms about the other's shoulders once more, blushing furiously now, but not looking away. "Yuuri..."

Moving tenderly, he pushed faintly into Wolfram, moaning gently at the pleasure of feeling sudden warmth surrounding his tip. "Wolfram.." he purred out his forehead moved lightly against Wolfram's watching him with dark eyes.

Feeling his heart do flips in his chest from hearing his name on the other's lips, his emerald eyes remained open to watch the other, lips parting just slightly on a small sound. He arched his hips just enough, wanting to feel more.

Carefully he slid further into his fiancee, shivering as he was starting to be engulfed by heat that made his body want to complete right there, holding back, Yuuri moved cautiously further. "Wolf..." he whispered in a pleased voice, watching him with gentle eyes, a soft blush accenting his cheeks.

Reaching a hand to gently touch Yuuri's cheek, Wolfram shuddered at the foreign heat that was now present within him. He fought to keep his eyes open, fingers shaking slightly on the other's cheek. "Love you..."

"Wolfram, in two different worlds meshed into one, I have been naive, you are the only one that I wish to be beside. The only one I ever think about...I thought you were very handsome when I first met you and your beauty has only grown." he whispered lightly onto Wolfram's lips. "It took me a long time..." His hips slowly moved deeper settling fully into Wolfram's frame, his eyes staring back at Wolfram. "Wolf, I love you too..." he whispered out softly.

A look of astoundment was upon his face, pure love in his eyes as he suddenly shifted his gaze sideways, feeling he would make a fool out of himself if he didn't by crying. "You..." he started, placing a hand over his blushing cheeks and watering eyes.

Leaning closer he pressed his lips firmly against Wolfram's ear lobe, "Wolfram, I love you. You are my sun as I am the moon. You are my other half." he whispered out lowly his fingers on his right hand moved to lightly caress the others cheek.

Unable to hold it back any longer, he shuddered as a tear fell, voice soft and shaky. "I've waited for your approval...and I feel like I'm going to burst now that I have it..." he kept his hand over his face, trying to hide it.

Whispering hotly into Wolfram's ear. "Yes, please do...Burst..." Yuuri rocked gently against Wolf's prostate purposefully, gasping with shaky pleasure.

"H-aah...!" he gasped out at the feeling, arms falling to rest low on Yuuri's arms, bringing his gaze slowly back to him, biting his lower lip. "Make me burst..." he breathed out, no longer caring about pride and shame. He knew what he wanted...

"I can do that..." he moaned out shakily, rolling his hips almost fully out of Wolfram's body only to return moving against his sweet spot easily. "Ahmm" he moaned sweetly as his hips were continuing the slow pace, his left hand moved to grab a hold of Wolfram's length giving him small pumps matching his movement.

"Oh...Yuuri..." he parted his legs a bit more, inhaling shaky breaths and moans at the feeling, a gentle flush to his skin, hot to the touch. His nails prickled the other's arms lightly, though not enough to hurt.

Yuuri moved his fingers to move them under Wolfram's small back lifting him to meet his thrusts as he began to move even harder into his lover's warmth. "Ah..Wolfram!"

Eyes falling shut tightly, his legs wrapped around the other's waist fully, pushing down with each thrust. "Th-that feels...Ah...!" Wolfram shuddered heavily, pulled the other down eagerly by the shoulders to bring their lips together hotly.

A deep sound erupted for Yuuri's chest that sounded like a loud purr of joy. Shaking with want and need his movements quickened as his hand moved back to pump Wolfram's length in time with his long thrusts. Yuuri's tongue slid against Wolfram's bottom lip trying to coax him so that he would have entrance in the warmth.

Letting out a seductive-sounding moan, his lips gladly parted, tongue slipping out to play with the other's, rolling his hips a bit hard.

Crying out loudly with pleasure as he felt the other roll down hard onto him, his teeth grabbed a hold of Wolfram's tongue sucking on it deeply, his own tongue moved slowly over the tip of his tongue. "Ah...." he purred out barely keeping a hold of his captive organ.

Shuddering visibly at Yuuri's action, his nails slid slowly down his back now, feeling the heat pooling pleasurably within him. "M-amn..."

Smirking ever so lightly, Yuuri's hips paused all movement for a brief period only to roll hard against Wolfram as hard as he could without hurting him. Moaning out unknowingly, his finger tip moved lightly over Wolfram's slitted entrance.

Eyes opening now, he whimpered as his body tensed slightly, muscles tightening around the other. He tried his best to lean away from the touch, quivering with the feelings erupting inside of him.

Yuuri moaned out finally letting go of Wolfram's tongue so that he could move away to watch him, feeling his muscles tighten around his length . "Ah..." He moaned out his movements becoming fast and jerky, desperate to claim the trembling boy beneath him.

Arching to the sensation and rolling the blonde mazoku's hips eagerly in turn, he cried out softly, tossing his head back on a series of trembling moans. His blonde bangs were strewn messily across his face, cheeks reddened by a mix of pleasure and intensity. "Yuuri...!"

Yuuri shivered visibly as he felt the pleasure near completion as he heard the other moan out his name. "Y..Ye...Wolf..Complete for me..." he moaned out lowly shaking harder as his hips moved even harder against Wolfram's prostate.

"Yuuri..." he whimpered out, holding him close by the waist now, feeling the heat nearly burst inside of him. He was so close, he could almost taste it. Watching the other with pleasured eyes, he moved harder against him. "Yuuri, please...don't stop..."

"I'll never stop making love to you." he whispered out gently while watching him with loving eyes, rolling his hips harder. "I love you." he moaned out gently, his fingers moved faster onto Wolfram's length.

"Yes..." he gasped out, cries growing louder with each thrust, reaching down to try and pull Yuuri's hand away from his member. "Please...it's too much...if you keep...god....Yuuri, come inside...." he whimpered out, his hips rolling almost seductively with each movement.

Yuuri moaned out, shaking his head hard he wanted Wolfram to complete first, knowing he was usually the first to do everything. "Please..." he moaned out hotly leaning down he nipped on the other's ear, lightly slicking his tongue along it cruely. "Mmm..I love you.." he moaned out gently.

"I l-lo...I....Yuuri...!" He cried out sweetly as he came hard, muscles convulsing and squeezing tightly around Yuuri as he spilled out in between them, whimpering pleasurably.

Feeling the first muscle tighten around him, Yuuri was unable to hold back any longer. Rolling his hips hard he completed deep within Wolfram's frame, crying out in raw pleasure against his shoulder. "Wolf!" he moaned his name as his hips jerked hard against him.

"Y-yes...don't stop..." he gasped out. Shuddering heavily, he carefully rolled them over, pushing Yuuri onto his back and leaning down to kiss along his chest and neck, panting shakily with pleasure as he continued to move on him, riding him now, though gently as he was uncertain whether or not the other could actually take more. "Yuuri..."

Yuuri moaned out lowly feeling his body react already to the other, it was hard to concentrate with how Wolfram was moving. "Wolf..ah..." he moaned out lowly still not having come down from his completion rolling up hard into Wolfram's frame.

Wolfram looked down at him with glimmering eyes, fingers sprawled out across Yuuri's chest as he moved smoothly on him, inhaling shaky breaths. A dreamy expression was on his face, a light sheen to his skin as he moved in seductive motions on the other.

"God..Wolf..." leaning up fully to kiss his lover, his body moved so he slipped even further inside of Wolfram's body. Kissing him passionately he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, soft lips molding against Wolfram's.

Gently grazing his nails down Yuuri's chest, he parted his lips, tongue slipping fully into the other's mouth to dominate, moaning out in ecstacy.

Yuuri gave a light groan in response. His tongue moved to entangle with Wolfram's tongue, as he visibly shook. His fingers moved to grasp Wolfram's hips, Yuuri growled out gently he thrust up into the other with deep satisfaction.

Inhaling, Wolfram broke the kiss as he cried out softly, feeling his sweet spot hit harder than before, eyes closing tightly as he fought keeping himself up. "Oh Yuuri...Oh...Y..."

Giving a small smirk of pleasure hearing the boy stutter his pleasure, Yuuri's fingers tightened on Wolfram's hips. Holding him close he moved Wolfram off of his length only to push him down hard onto his length as his hips jerk upwards to the movement. "MmAh...!"

Letting out pleasured sobs, he fell completely against Yuuri's chest, still trying to lift himself up, but having difficulty concentrating on doing so. Liquid was forming again on his tip, his member aching for release. "G-God..."

Yuuri felt like he still had control even if his lover was on top. The dark haired boy was moving in the same hard movement as his other hand moved to lightly touch along Wolfram's length. "Mmm.."

"Yuuri...you feel...s...so good..." he whimpered, unconsciously bucking at the light touches on his length, crying out shakily each time he was thrust into.

Moaning out with raw pleasure his hips gave a small unexpected jerk into Wolfram's heat. "Oh god... Wolf...ah.." he moans were becoming shaky and uneven.

"Yes..." he whimpered again, thrusts jerky and needy, feeling how close he was to completing once more. His voice was hoarse, trembling, and full of life. Pressing his ear to Yuuri's heart, he mewled lightly with satisfaction.

Shaking harder he felt himself near his edge and physical exhaustion, rolling up harder, his fingers wrapped around Wolfram's length pumping his quickly. "Ah...yes..."

"Ah!" he bucked once, holding Yuuri close as he completed again, harder than before, sobbing out in pleasure while clinging to the other. His muscles tightened, clenching hard, milking Yuuri for all he could.

Crying out loudly his own body jerked forward completing hard inside of Wolfram's body. "Wolfram..." he moaned out sweetly, shaking visibly. After several moment, slowly he pulled Wolfram onto his chest laying down slowly melting into a puddle of exhausted ooze.

The only sound in the room was the trembling breathing of the king and his fiancee, curled against one another as their eyes grew heavy. Each with a gentle smile, each with arms around the other, each knowing who they belonged to. There was no longer doubt or fear. Only bliss.


End file.
